


Silver and Gold

by garnet_dragon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Diagon Alley, Drabble, Gen, Marauders era, Young Snape, gringotts, poor Snape, snape100, vaults
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 13:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11624496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garnet_dragon/pseuds/garnet_dragon
Summary: The annual trip to Diagon Alley was always a blessed respite for the young Severus. Before he was slapped with reality again, that is.





	Silver and Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the snape100 prompt about vaults. I'm not entirely pleased with it because I think I might have done a little too much tell rather than show, but you can be the judge.

The annual trip to Diagon Alley was always a blessed respite for the young Severus. Before he was slapped with reality again, that is. While the other boys would crowd around the latest broomsticks, he would wonder at the latest cauldrons and ingredients. Of course, all he could hope for was to scrape together enough money for the necessities. Maybe new robes this year...

Then, they would pass the goblins and descend into the depths of Gringotts. He would stare disconsolately at the miniscule pile of silver in his mother’s vault and face reality as cold as the absent gold. 


End file.
